1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a tool for inserting or removing a tubular object into or from another member, and particularly for inserting or removing an alignment tube into or from the front end of a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
In fiber optic connectors, it is extremely important that contacts which are brought into mutual engagement by a pair of such connectors be precisely aligned so that they lie on a common axis. This is best accomplished by the use of an alignment tube into which the front portions of the mating contacts fit. In the patent application referenced hereinabove, there is described an arrangement whereby such an alignment tube is split into two identical parts which when interfitted form a single alignment tube. Each alignment tube segment comprises a tubular member having a baseplate which serves to anchor the alignment tube segment into the connector so that it shrouds its associated fiber optic contact. Retention of the alignment tube segment in the above-referenced connector is advantageously accomplished by providing a slotted receptacle in the front end of the connector and providing the baseplate of the alignment tube segment with an enlarged portion so that the alignment tube segment may be installed into the connector by inserting it therein and then turning the tube segment 180.degree. so as to cause the enlarged portion of the baseplate to enter into and be retained by the slotted receptacle in the connector.
The actual size of a typical alignment tube segment is quite small and grasping it by hand to insert it in the connector or to remove it therefrom is not practical. Moreover, even if insertion or removal by hand were practical, turning of the tube segment by the right amount would require close attention and great care.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to insert or remove a tubular member having an asymmetrically configured baseplate (such as an alignment tube segment of the type disclosed in the referenced patent application) into or from another member (typically a connector such as that disclosed in that application) having a slotted receptacle for receiving and retaining such a baseplate.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide such a tool which makes the insertion and removal of the tubular member semi-automatic.
A related object of the invention is to provide a tool for inserting an alignment tube segment into a fiber optic connector having provision for inserting the alignment tube segment into the connector, turning it by a predetermined amount and withdrawing the tool from the connector, leaving the alignment tube segment captured therein.
A further related object of the invention is to provide a tool for removing an alignment tube segment from a fiber optic connector wherein it is held captured, by inserting the tool into the connector, turning it by a predetermined amount so as to transfer capture of the alignment tube segment from the connector to the tool, and withdrawing the tool and the alignment tube segment from the connector.